


Puppy Love

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anderberry Siblings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a dog, but a teenage boy with dark, curly hair and tan skin and honey eyes and oh my god he’s naked.</p><p>“Um, Kurt, this is my brother… Blaine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Or basically the fic where I rip off Fruits Basket.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” 

Kurt stares at the picture above Rachel Berry’s fireplace, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“ _Half_ -brother,” Rachel corrects, busy laying their sheet music out across the coffee table. Kurt rolls his eyes, because only Rachel would make that sort of distinction. “Same mom, different dads, but—”

He tunes her out, looking at the portrait of Rachel with her brother. He can certainly see the resemblance there, at least. He’s not really Kurt’s normal type, except that Kurt can’t help but find him attractive even through the confines of a photograph. He’s sort of beautiful—tanned skin, dark hair, and the expression in his eyes as he smiles…

“—and then he came to stay with us, which I’m sure you can understand. He goes to Dalton—you know, that private, all boys school in Westerville?—because…” Rachel falters on her own this time and Kurt turns back to look at her, eyebrow raised. “Because nothing.” She grins, too big and too fake, shaking her head, and Kurt just eyes her strangely.

“…okay. Are you done?” He steps away from the fireplace and walks towards the couch, sitting down. She’s already bobbing her head in enthusiasm before she stands up.

“Wait! I forgot Whitney. I’ll just run and grab those, it won’t take a minute.” She’s leaving the room even as she speaks, and he hears her bounding up the stairs. He huffs a bit impatiently, settling back into the couch, and picking up the nearest folio of sheet music to flip through. He hums softly to himself, thumbing through the hopefuls, when he hears what is a distinctive Rachel Berry yelp.

“Rachel?” He sets the folio back down, turning to look over the back of the couch. “Are you okay?”

Nothing.

Kurt stands, moving around the couch and heading towards the stairs briskly when something small and furry tumbles down it and runs straight at his legs. He lets out a startled gasp, looking down to see a small dog covered in curly black fur. It’s staring up at him, tail swishing fervently back and forth against the carpet, and Kurt doesn’t even try to fight the urge to crouch down next to it.

“I didn’t know Rachel had a dog.” Apparently Rachel has more secrets than she lets on. He reaches out and scratches at it’s floppy ear and it moves to nuzzle it’s cold, wet nose into Kurt’s hands.

“You are just adorable, aren’t you?” Kurt coos, settling on his knees and the dog  throws it’s paws on Kurt’s thighs, tail wagging even more with it’s excitement. It yips at him, trying to shuffle closer and paw at his chest and Kurt wiggles back slightly. “Now now, this is Vivienne Westwood, and you might be adorable but you aren’t  _that_ adorable.”

It’s almost as if the dog understands him, backing off slightly, it’s ears flattened against it’s head and it whimpers pathetically up at Kurt. He has no idea what he’s done to upset it, but it’s staring up at him in the most heartbreaking way with big honey eyes that Kurt’s curling towards it, running his fingers through it’s curly hair as soothingly as possible.

“If you’re upset because I won’t let you paw at my jacket, then you are the biggest diva of a puppy I have ever met.” The puppy growls at him and Kurt laughs, scratching behind it’s ears again. “I might have to steal you away from Rachel—do you think she’d notice?”

The puppy bounces up, swiping at Kurt’s jawline with it’s tongue, and he laughs.

“We just met, I don’t think you should be taking our relationship to that level yet,” Kurt teases and the puppy barks at him happily.

“Kurt!”

He looks up to see Rachel standing there, looking frazzled and holding what appears to be a bathrobe.

“Rachel, I didn’t know you had a—”

“Kurt, remember how I said my brother goes to Dalton?” She’s eying the dog with something akin to fear, and Kurt looks at it strangely as it nips at his fingers. How could she be afraid of something so adorable? “Well, that’s because it’s an all boys school. He has a condition, and if he bumps into a girl, he—”

There’s a sudden woosh in the air, like the puff of smoke a magician disappears in at the end of a magic show. Except there’s no disappearing act this time. Kurt blinks, the warmth in his lap suddenly larger and heavier and  _not a dog_.

Not a dog, but a teenage boy with dark, curly hair and tan skin and honey eyes and  _oh my god he’s naked_.

“Um, Kurt, this is my brother… Blaine.”


End file.
